


When the ground beneath you shakes

by TamaraKnight



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: 15_minute_ficlets, Episode: s08e14 This is Not Happening, Gen, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraKnight/pseuds/TamaraKnight
Summary: Trying to maintain personal boundaries.





	When the ground beneath you shakes

Trying to maintain personal boundaries had never been easy for Monica, she instantly wanted to reach out and offering comfort to anyone who needed it. Having witnessed Dana running through the woods before dropping to her knees and screaming at the cruelty of the evening’s earlier events she knew that she’d have to wait for the other woman to let her in.

Staying outside the shelter to have a smoke, she heard Dana’s anguished crying eventually subside into an eerie stillness, deciding not to finish her cigarette she docked it out placing the remnant back in the packet.

Once inside she went to where Dana was and rather than talking she sat quietly taking in the drab surroundings, she glanced over at her companion who had begun whispering The Rosary Prayer from memory to her reflection in the mirror.

“Can I join in?” Monica asked although she hadn’t wanted to intrude on what could be a private moment.

Scully shook her head to decline the request. “I was actually finished, Agent Reyes.”

Letting out a gentle sigh, Monica said, “I don’t know you or Agent Mulder, but I am here if you need someone to talk to.”

“Thank you,” Scully said, wiping her reddened eyes with the backs of her hands.

**Author's Note:**

> A short written for the [](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**15_minute_ficlets**](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/) [prompt 62](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/16579.html). It has been a long time since I produced fan fiction and am very slowly easing my way back into it, therefore all feedback is welcome. My thanks to Vikkii for giving this the once over before I posted and to C for encouraging me to pick up the pen again.


End file.
